


Romeo And Cinderella

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Scary Thing (Corpse Party Love Stories) [3]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Bully, F/M, Revenge, Romeo and Juliet References, enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you for everything you've done to him; I fell for you for what you did to me; but could I ever really love you?</p><p>He's a bad boy and a player; she's sweet and shy. Not only that, she's the younger sister of one of his classmates; a classmate who he tends to bully quite often. So why is he attracted to her? Is it just a minor attraction like all the other girls? Or could she be something more? Is she his Juliet and he her Romeo? The Prince Charming to her Cinderella? Or are they Romeo and Cinderella, never meant to really be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomohiro's Friends

“You sure you'll be alright, Nezu?” My friends were voicing their concerns about me going off on my own. It was nice to know that they worried about me, but I was in school, so what could possibly happen?

“I know you're just taking that stuff to your brother, but Shimada might be there,” Kaori pointed out. Among our year, Kai Shimada was well known for having a lot of girlfriends, among other things. In my little circle of friends, he was also known as a bully. Therefore, each of us had always made an effort to avoid him.

Me? I had a personal reason to stay way from him: my older brother. It wasn't that the two absolutely hated each other or anything like that... Shimada just picked on him a lot and Tomohiro was always too afraid to stand up for himself. Although, I have no right to say that since I'm not much different than him.

“You just want to go with me so you can stare at Shimada,” I said, rolling my eyes. Kaori and Rika may act like they hate the guy, but really, they find him very attractive. However, because of me, they would never do anything with him. “I'll be just fine. Maybe I'll give him a lecture while I'm there.”

The three of us just laughed. Me lecture Shimada? That's about as likely as him falling helplessly in love with a girl like me. Or any girl at all. “Just be careful if he's around, Nezumi,” Kaori said as she and Rika turned to leave. With that conversation over, I scampered off in search of my older brother.

 

_(Shimada's POV)_

As usual, I was bored. At least, I was until a new face entered the room. A new, cute face. She wasn't anyone I knew, but I'd seen her around two girls that were a year under me, so I assumed that she was the same.

What surprised me most about this new girl was the person she approached first: Tomohiro Ohkawa. That kid was a total wuss, so what was she doing talking to  _him?_  My confusion started to disappear when she handed him something; looked like a book and some papers. Must have forgotten something.

But she didn't walk away after that. In fact, she looked like she was smiling.

“Hey Nezu.” I turned my head just a little to see Katayama approach the girl who was talking with Ohkawa for some reason.

This time, I knew she was smiling as she greeted him. “Hi Ryo.” Watching her, I could tell that she and the two idiot gamers were quite close. Maybe she was... no. There was no way in hell that anyone that cute could be like those two idiots. Just what was this girl to them? No way could either of the two ever get a girl like that.

The more I thought about it, the more pissed off it made me that she was talking to those two losers. But seeing that smile on her face, I couldn't bring myself to step in. Not yet anyway. No, for now I will just enjoy that cute smile from a distance. _Maybe this girl could be fun..._ I thought with a smirk as I stood back and watched this girl and waited for just the right time to make my move.


	2. Shimada's Move

_(Fukuroi's POV)_

Ever since Nezumi had come into the room, I'd noticed that Kai had been watching her. That look on his face was one I'd seen many times; it was the look he had when someone had caught his interest. I couldn't help but wonder, did he have any idea who this girl was?

Of course not. From a distance, I watched him stand up and approach the girl who was happily talking with the video game duo.

Even if I couldn't hear what he was saying, I had a pretty good idea. Knowing Kai, he was hitting on her. Judging by the look on Tomohiro's face, he was not happy about it at all.

Tomohiro had always been very protective of his little sister, though not many people knew that. Although I had to wonder, would Tomohiro step in if it were Kai? He'd always been afraid of Kai, so what would he do?

That question was soon answered as I saw Tomohiro step between his sister and his enemy. For just a second, Kai was surprised. But the moment the shock wore off, he grabbed a hold of Tomohiro and said what I assumed was some sort of threat.

What happened next was something none of us expected.

 

_(Nezumi's POV)_

Being hit on by Kai Shimada was irritating. Did he not have any clue as to who I was? For all he knew I could have been Ryosuke or Tomohiro's girlfriend. Though I suppose being Tomo's sister would be the worse one from Kai's point of view.

But then again, seeing him threaten my older brother really got on my nerves. Now, I'm not the type to act on my emotions or on impulse, but in that moment, something inside me had snapped. Before I could even register what I was doing, I'd stepped between the two boys.

As if that alone wasn't shocking enough, I realized that I was also saying something. Though whatever that something was, it was forgotten the very second it was said.

When I'd stopped speaking, I noticed Shimada staring down at me. His mouth hung open slightly and the expression on his face was one of surprise. For a second, he looked as shocked as I felt about what I'd just done and said. But that expression was quickly covered up and replaced with his usual arrogant smirk.

He began speaking, but I wasn't really listening to his words. The shock I felt still hadn't faded. But once I'd realized he'd gone right back to hitting on me, that shock turned to anger. And as he asked his next question, I felt myself snap again. “Want to do something sometime?”

Before I'd even had time to think of a way to refuse, the answer was already on the tip of my tongue. “Not even in your dreams,” I hissed before rushing out of the room. Better to leave before my emotions got the best of me again.


	3. Rejection

_(Kai's POV)_

Normally being rejected wouldn't have effected me even the tiniest bit. But as I sat in the empty student council room with Fukuroi, my mind constantly drifted back to that girl.

“I'm not really that bad of a guy, am I?”

Fukuroi sighed. “She got to you, didn't she?”

“No,” I lied. But Fukuroi being as smart as he is, he saw right through it. It was clear from the look on his face. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Nezumi's not the type to speak out like that, so everyone was surprised to see her stand up for her brother like that.”

“I figured-” I started to say, but stopped abruptly when that word clicked in my mind. “Wait, did you just say  _brother_?”

“Tomohiro is Nezumi's older brother,” Fukuroi said, repeating himself. I felt my mouth fall open in shock. He had to be joking, right? “Didn't you hear her say that before?” To be honest, I'd been too surprised to really pay attention. “Or were you just too shocked to hear that part?”

“Well, that explains a lot,” I sighed, mentally kicking myself for not even considering that option. “Guess I really screwed up then. Maybe I really am that bad.”

“Kai, you're not a bad person; you just do a lot of bad things.”

His words had meant to be positive, but they didn't feel that way. “That's pretty much the same thing.” Letting out a sigh of frustration, I decided to ask the other question on my mind. “Fukuroi? What do you know? About that girl, I mean.”

“Nezumi Ohkawa?” She had a cute name too. Bonus points for her. “If you really want to know about her, you should ask Ryosuke or Tomohiro.”

“No way in hell am I asking either of those two,” I growled. We didn't get along, so there was no way they'd ever help me. Especially if it concerned Tomohiro's sister. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if Ryosuke was interested in her too. Though his intentions were no doubt purer than mine. But there's nothing wrong with a little competition. “You know just about everything, so what do you know about her?”

Fukuroi scowled at me. “You don't stand a chance with her.”

I wasn't about to just give up that easy. It's not like I had serious feelings for her or anything though. I simply wanted her. She was an attractive girl and I liked the idea of a challenge. Simple as that. “I like a challenge.”

With a sigh, he gave in. “She's a year below us. Normally she's a quiet girl, too shy to really speak her mind outside of her family and close friends.” She really hadn't seemed anything like that from what little bit I'd seen, but I'd probably pissed her off. “She likes games, but nowhere near the extremes of Tomohiro and Ryosuke.”

“That's really not very useful information,” I frowned. Though if she really were shy, chances were she was inexperienced. To take the innocence of my enemy's sister... what greater way to hurt an enemy? That thought alone made me want her even more.

“Tomohiro is very protective of her.” Again, Fukuroi gave me information that was useless. At least, useless for getting her.

“I figured out that much already,” I sighed, watching him as he gave up working on homework that I hadn't even noticed he'd been doing.

“Are you going to let me finish speaking or not?” Fukuroi glared at me. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted, but it was useless information anyway. He had to had something that was at least remotely useful, right? It's not like I could ask Tomohiro or Ryosuke; they'd never say a word or they'd just give me false information just to ruin me. “She has a fear of heights. In fact, she often avoids going anywhere near the roof because of that. Even lifting her even a tiny bit off the ground is enough to make her freak out. So whatever you do, avoid anything like that.”

That last bit actually might have been useful. If she were afraid of heights, perhaps there was a way for me to use that to my advantage. I'd rather not resort to that if I didn't have to. Though I certainly wasn't above using such a low tactic to get what I wanted if I didn't have another option.

Nezumi Ohkawa... you're going to be a fun one, I just know it.


	4. Tohko's Plan

_(Nezumi''s POV)_

“I really don't get why he thought he could ask me out after everything he's done to Tomo,” I sighed. It had only been a couple days since the incident with Shimada. He hadn't tried to ask me out since then, but I'd never even gave him a chance to.

I'd taken a lot of time to avoid encountering him again. Though whether it was because I disliked him or the fact that I would feel really embarrassed after our last meeting, I wasn't sure. But because Tomohiro had forgotten some of his schoolwork again, I was taking a big risk by being here right now.

“There might be a way to get back at him,” a girl said, jumping into the conversation me and Tomohiro. I think someone had said her name was Tohko.

As she mentioned a chance at getting back at Shimada for everything he's done to Tomohiro, I couldn't help but ask. “How?”

“Well, he's obviously pretty interested in Nezumi already, right?”

Tomohiro looked like he didn't like where this might lead. But still he was curious like I was. “Right...”

“So let's make him fall helplessly in love with her and then completely crush him!”

While Tohko seemed excited about this idea, her friend Emi had a different opinion. “That seems kind of mean Tohko...” But even as mean as it was, he  _did_ deserve it.

“And impossible,” I added. Seriously? Kai Shimada fall in love? I think the world would end first.

“I won't allow it.” My brother's thoughts on it were even more different. Clearly he hated the idea of it. Even if it would help him get back at the guy who'd treated him so badly, he wasn't about to let me do something like that. “I don't want that jackass anywhere near my sister.”

“No one is entirely heartless,” Tohko argued, insisting that her idea would be worth the trouble.. “With just the right moves, we could do it.”

“Tohko, I really don't think it would work...” Emi frowned. “I mean, Shimada isn't the kind of guy to have serious feelings about anyone. I don't think he even has friends.”

“Nezumi could pull it off,” Tohko insisted. She did have a point. Assuming Shimada could fall in love, he'd never suspect that a girl like me could possibly do something like this. “With all of us helping her, we could really do it.”

Even knowing that Tohko's plan had a chance of succeeding, Tomo was still being stubborn. “I don't like it,” he scowled. “Nezu's never had a boyfriend, and I don't want her first to be someone like him.”

“Don't worry, it's not like she's really going to be dating him.” Once more, Tohko had a point. It wouldn't be real. Though I didn't even consider that some things would have to be done for real. “It's more like... acting. She's pretending so that he thinks they are.”

Tomohiro was called off somewhere, leaving me alone with the two girls. “Tohko, I'm not so sure it's a good idea.” Emi, like my brother, was still unsure about the whole idea. Not that I was sure about it either. “What if Nezumi starts to fall for him? Or she might get hurt...”

“We'll let her decide if she actually wants to,” Tohko said with a smile. “Besides, there's no way a girl like her is going to fall for that jackass.”

With that, the two girls looked to me. “So, what do you think Nezumi?”

It still sounded like an impossible idea to me. How could a guy like him ever fall for a girl like me? I know they say opposites attract and all that, but come on... “I'm not so sure that-”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shimada next to Tomohiro. The second he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hissed some sort of threat or insult, my mind was instantly made up.

“I'll do it.”


End file.
